


Unwanted encounters

by LauraAsatryan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Its 4 am and i cant sleep", 16-17, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just some stupid stuff, One Shot, Part one of my novel called..., These dorks are my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alix just wanted to get back home from grocery shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted encounters

Alix was sent to the grocery store by her parents, but Alix didn't mind she loved moving she never liked sitting or laying in one place for too long which in her childhood would often result in her breaking something in their three story house. After buying what she needed she was walking back home when suddenly "le most annoying classmate" appears in front of her... Kim... It's not like she hated him but without his presence she fortunately wouldn't die. She wanted to turn around and find another way home but it was too late  
"Hey , Tinkerbell!" She slowly turned around and forced a smile when they met with their eyes.  
"Hi, Hercules"  
"What are you doing outside? The wind will blow you away" he smirked.  
"Har har hardy har, Kim instead of joking a normal guy would help the girl carry the bags weighing twice as much as said girl..."  
"Here, let me have it" he carried them like it was nothing "So you do confess that you weigh nothing..."  
She sighed "Will it quench your desperate thirst if I say yes?~" she said sarcastically.  
"Yeap!"  
"Then... No..."  
"Oh come on!.. Why are you even buying these alone anyway you are like a gazillioner why won't your slaves buy these"  
"First of all I don't have slaves Second my limo driver is sick and Third I like to do everything myself if I always drive in my limo EVERYONE would want to be my friend just because of my money..."  
"I wouldn't wanna be friends with you in that case I would just think you are a snob!" He said proudly.  
"Yet you fell in love with Chloe..."  
"I was... Before I understood that she was a snob herself..."  
"Took you long enough, meathead..."  
"Continuing the topic, do YOU... Princess "I don't need anything and anyone" have a crush on anybody?  
"No... I mean I had... But he totally didn't pay attention to me."  
"I mean why wouldn't he?.. You are strong, brave, pretty... Not to mention RICH!"  
"I don't know I- WAIT WAIT WAIT" She stopped walking and turned to face him.  
"Rewind... Did you just say I am pretty?"  
"Yea..."  
"So YOU" she pointed at him "think I..." She pointed at herself "think I am pretty?"  
"Is that against the law? How many years in jail do I get?.."  
"NONE YOU ARE BEING EXECUTED!"  
"Woah! Calm down already, can't a guy find a girl attractive?!"  
"...Anyway I will try to erase these 2 minutes from my memory." She was blushing.  
"And I will try to erase the thought that you are pretty if you HATED that idea that much"  
They made it to Alix's mansion.  
"Oh shoot... The car's not here so I am left alone... Do I even have keys with me... Yea..." They made it to the terrace and he put the bags on the ground while she was looking for the keys in her wallet. She pulled her hair to the side because it was really hot.  
Kim then gasped "You have a tattoo behind you ear?!" it was a tattoo which went along her neck and said Speed is Life  
"Jeez you startled me!.. Yes I do, why?"  
"WHY DIDNT I KNOW?"  
"Uh... Was u supposed to tell you"  
" I am deeply offended!" He said dramatically "and besides that I have the same on my neck" he voice calmed down and he turned around to reveal the tattoo with the same writing on it.  
"Well , geniuses think alike... A genius and an idiot can think alike too I guess" she smirked.  
"It really suits you"  
"Thanks." She smiled genuinely.  
"You know what else suits you?.."  
She sighed and was preparing herself for a joke "What?.."  
"Your hair behind your ear..." He put his hand which was pleasantly warm on her cheek and grabbed the string of hair that was next to it and pushed it behind her ear, smiling.  
"Like this..." He said and she was blushing immensely.  
"...Okay, Tinkerbell, see ya in school"  
" Yea... See ya..." He turned around to leave.  
"And Kim..." He turned around.  
"You have the right to consider me pretty..." She said smiling  
"I'll make sure to use that privilege..."  
"Maybe you can... Friday, after school..."  
"Perfect... Bye, Alix" he left.  
"Bye..." She went inside and after closing the door she sat on the ground her back against the door.  
Now she felt that without his presence... She would feel really bad...

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating "We're just different" but welp... Like I don't know why I wrote this, okay??


End file.
